


Mindless

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, preparing for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Time travel and time to prepare. It’s time to horde stuff.





	Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> I have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as fanfic pocket archive library.

Pidge glance around, pencil absently drawing circles in the margins of her notes. It’s not like she needed to pay attention, most of what the Garrison was teaching was incorrect. Not that they new it. She cut her eyes to where Hunk and Lance were. One asleep and the other looked like he was slowly losing the will to live. A check of the clock showed that they only had 40 more minutes. They should be preparing. She bit back a sigh as the teacher droned on.

_______________________________________

End of the day and time to sneak out. Not that it was considered sneaking when the security was so bad that  _ Lance _ could crack it. As she waited by the garage her eyes found the stars. These were constellations she hadn’t seen in years.

“Ready?” Blue eyes met her own before she switched to look at Gold. She nodded. They didn’t have a lot of time. It was coming soon. And they were going to be prepared this time.

As soon as they were in town they split. Hunk went to the gardening center grabbing seeds, lights, hydroponic systems, anything he would need to grow and keep his plants healthy. Lance went to a different place each night, the craft store seemed to have called him tonight. She turned away, locating the electronics and the hardware stores. Right next to each other she could grab supplies from both. She checked her phone, they had just over an hour.

_______________________________________

  
It had been two months since they were sent back in time. The first week they spent adjusting. Then they started preparing. Lance could get in Blue and, with minimal persuasion, had gotten her to agree to hold supplies. Soon she was being filled with dried and canned food, heritage seeds, medical supplies, extra clothes, cloth, yarn, knives, guns, electronic and hardware bits. Anything and everything they could think of that they might need. When it got closer (at least when they  _ thought _ it was closer, they couldn’t tell, time had faded the memories) Lance wanted to add animals. Chickens and goats. Maybe a cow, but that was stretching it. Hunk was going to get a bunch of fresh food if he could. Blue promised that she would tell them if she could. All that Pidge wanted was to let her mom know. Leave something that could get to them. Blue had helped with that, showing her where spare parts were located. She could restock once they were at the castle. For now they were stuck in a game of mindless waiting. Of gathering supplies in the hope that it might help them. It would help them. It had too.


End file.
